


Chuck vs Castle

by cartoonjunkie



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Fucking Machines, Light Bondage, M/M, Machines, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonjunkie/pseuds/cartoonjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck decides to sit out on a mission, and as punishment has to stay within Castle (the underground base) where he discovers a few hidden fuctions that take him by surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck vs Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere in the middle of season two

“Is that clear?!” General Beckman demanded, her voice echoing throughout the walls of the underground base.

“Yes!” Agents Casey and Walker said in unison.

“How ‘bout... No...” Came an irritated voice from the other side of the room, Chuck sat in a chair enjoying some of the frozen yogurt from the store upstairs.

“Is there a problem?” Beckman glared at Chuck through the screen of the monitor.

“As a matter of fact... yes. Yes there is. You see as much as I love running around, defusing bombs, stealing diamonds, ciphers, micro chips, and seducing ravenous killer women. I think you guys can do without the Intersect for this mission...” Chuck took another spoonful of yogurt into his mouth. “I mean, you said yourself Casey that you guys could do better without me.” Chuck reminded Casey hoping he would vouch for him so he wouldn’t have to go.

“Chuck, what is this about?” Sarah interrupted.

Chuck couldn’t help but think back to the night Sarah kissed Cole. "Nothing.” Chuck lied. “I just feel this is the type of mission that doesn’t really need the Intersect. You’re going off to stop a guy for illegally testing products on animals for crying out loud. Now I love animals just as much as the next guy, but you seriously can't need me on this one. What have I got to flash on, an ape that plans to join forces with other primates to take over the world?”

“I can see why the asset is refusing to participate." Beckman agreed. "This is a simple mission that most likely wont need his assistance, but it must be done. Chuck, you may sit this one out. Agents Casey and Walker will go alone.”

“What, really?” Chuck stood in disbelief, it was incredibly rare for General Beckman to agree with him on anything. “Thank you, General… So, I’ll see you at the apartment when you guys are done?”

“However, you will stay within Castle until Casey and Walker get back from their mission as punishment.”

“Wait, what?!? Punishment for what?”

“You figure it out.” And with that, the screen went blank.

Chuck gawked in disbelief. “What. This isn’t fair, I got things to do, I have dinner plans with Ellie and Awesome and its video game night with Morgan...”

“Well that’s what you get for disagreeing with Beckman.” Casey laughed to himself as he prepared for the mission.

“Look, it’ll be fine. Like she said, it’s a pretty simple mission; we’ll be back before you know it.” Sarah said enthusiastically.

“Just don’t touch anything, you hear me?” Casey said as he tossed Sarah her bag. “If I come back and find one thing out of place I’ll-“

“We’ll see you later Chuck.” Sarah grabbed Casey and made their way up the stairs and out the door...

Chuck sighed as he watched his two protectors walk out the door. "Great. Now I'm stuck here all by myself." He walked himself over the computer console and flopped down onto the chair in front of it. "And there's nothing to do." He then proceeded to roll himself around in the chair back and forth along the computers adjacent console running his fingers along the massive keyboard and all the buttons. So many buttons. A lot of which he already knew what they did, but a few he still had no clue what functions they held. Curiosity getting the better of him, Chuck reached over to grab the instruction manual, but stopped himself remembering what Casey had said about touching things.

"Well... He's not here is he? So how is he gonna to know?" Chuck said mockingly and smiled to himself, picking up the huge gray book. He began to flip though the pages frantically looking for what each of the buttons meant until he came across one entry in particular titled, "Contrainte de tentacule?" He said to himself. "Well that's new. Lets see..." He read on. " Person must be within the containment cell area... Enter pin number... Hmm, doesn't say what it does, the rest is all in French. Well... There's only one way to find out then." Chuck stood up and made his way to the cells and entered the pin number that was in the book. He waited...

"Well this is a jip. Nothings happening." He said unaware of the metal snake-like apendage coiling around his ankle. The next thing Chuck knew, his feet where swept out from underneath him and he was now hanging upside-down by his ankles. "Ahh! What the- What the hells going on!" Chuck looked at his foot and the long, metal, robotic, tentacle that was wrapped around his ankle. "Put me down!" But as Chuck tried to reach for the manual that had fallen to the floor that was now above his head, several more tentacles jutted out of the walls, two grabbing his wrists and forcing them together behind his back while another grabbed his other ankle and forcing his legs to spread apart. "What the hell is this?" Chuck asked himself but soon had a realization. "Is this... torture?" His eyes widened at the thought, and shut his eyes as he felt a tentacle slowly creep up his shirt, the cold feel of the metal going up his cheast and causing gousebumps on his skin where it touched. Suddenly the tentacle pulled at Chuck's shirt, causing it to rip open and expose his bare chest.

"Sto-!" But before he could finish his protest, a tentacle wrapped itself around hid neck and pryed itself into Chucks mouth and began to move back and forth making Chuck gag as he was forced to suck on the long metallic rod. It was then that Chuck realized the mechanisms true purpose, it wasn't made for pain torture, it was made for... sexual torture. Then just as Chuck had feared, yet another tentacle made it's way toward his waist and began to tug at the hem of his pants, forcing them down just far enough to expose his half hard cock. Chuck tried to flail in protest but stopped once he felt the cold robotic tentacle coil around his member and began to slowly stroke it. "Mmph!" Chuck continued to try and free himself from the confining grip of the sexual machine, twisting and turning any way he could, but it was no use. The more he tried to escape the more the machine continued to rub and stoke him, till he couldn't resist anymore.

"Mmm…" Chuck moaned through the metal in his mouth, finally giving into the pleasure that was being given to him, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, letting his mind go free. But just as Chuck let his guard down yet another tentacle began to creep up behind him and pressed itself at Chucks entrance. Chuck mind was torn, a part of him wanted it to all stop and not do what he knew it was about to, but at the same time... he didn't want it to stop. Making the decision for him, the long metallic rod pushed itself inside Chuck and began to thrust slowly in and out of him.

"Mmm, Mmm, Nngh!" Chuck moaned again and again as the long silver shaft trusted in and out, in and out, pushing itself deeper and deeper with each lunge. And as the tentacle pressed further into his body, the faster the other tentacles stroked him, making Chuck squirm in pleasure at the sensations coursing through his body, moving his hips in rhythm to the machines wanting more. Chuck secretly didn't want it to end, he wanted the pleasure to continue, but every rub, stroke and thrust sent him closer and closer to the edge till he finally couldn't hold back anymore. He came long and hard, the warm feel of the white liquid substance dripping down his stomach from where it had landed.

With breath heavy, Chuck let his body fall limp as his orgasm began to subside. The tentacles then loosened their grip and lowered Chuck to the cold cement floor, then retracted into the walls from once they came. Chuck laid there on the ground staring at the ceiling, mind still cloudy from the incredible orgasm he had just had, and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into a sweet slumber...

***

Chuck was soon awaken by clanking and chattering coming from outside the main hall. He rubbed his eyes and looked around soon remembering where he was and what had happened earlier. He looked down, his shirt was still ripped open, his pants were still unzipped exposing his manhood, and there was cum still on his stomach. "Where's Chuck?" He heard the faint sound of Sarah's voice coming from down the hall. Chuck was thinking franticly how to hide his embarrassment, he quickly tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped up his pants. Chuck tried to button up his shirt, but it was no use seeing as most of the buttons where ripped off, so he looked around to try and find another way to cover himself up, that's when he noticed the cot that was made for Cole in the corner of the room.

"That no good little punk. You check the tracker, I'll look around the base, make sure he's not hiding anywhere." Casey made his way down the hall to the cell area, and stopped when he saw... "Bartowski?" Chuck was lying down on the cot covered with the sheet. "What are you doing?"

"Oh..." Chuck pretended to yawn. "You guys are back already? I didn't hear you come in."

"Casey, did you find hi- Oh, Chuck." Sarah smiled. "What are you doing back here?"

"I didn't do anything!" Casey and Sarah looked at Chuck awkwardly. " I-I mean, I was just napping." He laughed nervously. "Yeah, yeah. That's all. Just... napping." He caustiosly looked down at his stomach, hoping that they wouldn't suspect anything suspicious, although he had a feeling that they knew he was acting like he was hiding something.

"Well you do look tired, I think we can all go home now-" "Great!" Chuck interrupted Sarah. He stood up and wrapped himself up with the sheet from the cot and walked toward the doorway, but was stopped by Casey who was now blocking the exit out of the cell. "So... See you back at the apartment?" Chuck gave him an awkward smile. Casey merely glanced down at the sheet Chuck had draped around himself and gave him a stern look. "What? I'm cold." Chuck lied, and with that he made his way passed Casey.

***

Once at home, Chuck opened the door and looked around the room to see if Ellie or Awesome was around. To his relief they weren't, so he took that opportunity to rush in to the bathroom to take a shower. As he began to rinse off the sweat and cum he thought back to what had happened within the containment cell, and the thought, aroused him. He trailed his had downward and snaked his fingers around his hardening member, closing his eyes to reminisce about the events that had occurred that night. Those cold, long, metal apendages wrapped around him, stroking him and pumpung in and out of him. His heart racing with adrenaline, and exitment. It felt… good. Just as Chuck begand to stroke himself there came a knock at the door making Chuck jolt to reality once again. "Chuck. Is that you?" Chuck heard his sisters voice from beyond the door.

"Um, uh. Yeah! Yeah it's me." Chuck looked down in shame at what he was about to do in his sisters shower.

"Okay, just making sure. What happened to you tonight?" Ellie asked.

Chuck truned the knob to the water shutting it off. "Uh, I don't think this is the best time sis. Can we talk about it tomorrow, I had a bit of a rough night."

"Oh, okay. You know if there's anything bothering you, you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah... I know." Chuck said barely audible as he stood in the shower, feeling the watter droplets trickle down his body.

Once dried off and in his pajamas, Chuck pulled the covers open to his bed and tucked himself in. He stared at the ceiling for the longest time, thinking about every thing that had happened that night and his new discovery of the containment cell. He recalled how scared he was at first, but how fucking amazing it felt after he let himself go. He closed his eyes to try and recall the thoughts more vividly, and every thought brought a smile to his face as he drifted off to sleep.

***

Meanwhile back at Castle, Casey was finishing up cleaning his guns and began to put everything away. He walked around checking the base making sure everything was in order before he locked up. He passed by the cell area and stopped, recalling how odd Chuck had acted earlier that night. "Well, Chuck is an odd guy." Casey thought to himself, but he was still suspicious. His curiosity getting the better of him, he made his way over to one of the many computer monitors and began typing. He opened the saved recording of Chuck in the base and watched. Casey witnessed as Chuck walked around, sat in the chair, and read the book. After a while he became annoyed and proceeded to turn off the feed, but stopped as he watched Chuck enter the cell area and entered in the pin number.

"What the-" Casey's eyes widened as he saw the tentacles rip Chucks shirt open and watched as they rubbed him. Casey soon became uncomfortable viewing the video, but at the same time he couldn't look away, he wanted to see more.

"You ready to go?" Sarah asked walking towards Casey. Thinking quickly Casey hit the back button and shut off the video.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." Casey inserted a disc into the computer and began to type on the keyboard again. After a few minutes the disc popped out and Casey grabbed it, placing it safely into his bag. He then deleted the video file and all traces of it before shutting off the monitor.

Once at home, Casey changed into his favorite robe and poured himself a glass of scotch on the rocks. He sat down in his chair and took a sip before grabbing the disc. He stared at it for the longest time contemplating whether or not to watch the rest of it, till finally he gave in and inserted the disc into the computer and pressed play. The image of Chuck bound up by the tentacles illuminated on the screen of Casey's monitor. He could hear Chucks feeble protests as they rubbed his body. Casey couldn't help but get a kick out of how pathetically helpless Chuck was, all tied up with no one around to help him, the thought almost, aroused him. But just as Casey became too comfortable, that's when the tentacle pulled down Chucks pants exposing his member. Casey tried his best to avert his eyes away from the screen, but he found himself more interested in the video than he first thought. He originally wanted to watch it and see Chuck get tortured, never in his life did the think he would get... turned on. Just as Casey feared, the more he watched the more he felt the heat stir in his boxers.

Having had enough Casey moved to turn off the video, but stopped as he heard Chuck moan as the tentacle began to stroke his cock. At that instant Casey trailed his hand downward and began to rub himself through the thin fabric of his boxers, soon pulling them down to release himself from the confining cloth. He then watched the tentacles bend Chuck over and penetrate him. Seeing this made Casey snake his fingers around his manhood and begin to stroke himself. It was beyond him, how witnessing Chuck being raped by a mechanical mechanism would be such a turn on, but it was. Every time Chuck moaned sent a shock-wave of pleasure though Casey's body, and it felt amazing. He couldn't recall the last time it felt this good, but it was, there and now, watching Chuck. Then that's when he saw something he wasn't expecting, Chuck was... enjoying it. Moving his body in time with the machines. This made Casey stroke himself faster, feeling his orgasm stir closer and closer. He watched as Chuck tilted his head back and came. Casey soon fallowed, coming long and hard into his hand, the warm feel of the white substance oozing between his fingers. Breath heavy he made his way to the bathroom to wash up. He returned to the couch, placed the disc back into the case and returned to his duties...

***

Morning soon arrived and Chuck awoke from the best slumber he had had in months. He washed up, got dressed, had breakfast with Ellie and Awesome before heading off to work at the Buy More in the NerdHerder. Chuck exited the car and walked up to the entrance of the store, smiling all the way.

"Well someone sure looks happy today." Morgan confronted Chuck the moment he walked in. "Lemme guess, you and Sarah finally slept with each other. Dude, I knew she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of you, I mean look at you, who wouldn't? Am I right?"

Chuck opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Casey passed by. "Talk." He whispered in Chucks ear as he passed.

"Um. Not exactly Morgan, it's more personal, I'll talk to you in a sec." Chuck then made his way over to Casey. "Yeah what's up big guy?" Casey held up the disc. "What's that? Image files you want me to look at, see if I flash?"

"No, this is you."

Chuck gave a confused look to Casey. "I don't think I understand-"

"Oh I think you do, that is if you recall what happened yesterday when you had to stay in Castle while we were off on that mission?"

Chuck's eyes widened as he looked at the disc. "Is that-?"

"Yep." Chuck felt his entire body go numb, it just couldn't be. How could he forget about the cameras, again. "It's quite the show you put on too, Bartowski. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you rather enjoyed it."

"What do you want from me?" Chuck said darkly under his breath, face red with embarrassment.

"Nothing... yet." Casey gave a sly look to Chuck. "I'm going to hold onto this, in case I ever need something from you."

"You're blackmailing me?!?! But you're an NSA agent! Isn't that against the rules or something?"

"Maybe. But it's so worth it... Later Bartowski." And with that Casey left, leaving Chuck to wallow in denial by himself.

As soon as Casey left Morgan made his way over to aid Chuck. "Hey buddy, what was that all about?" He smiled, but his smile soon faded at the sight of Chuck's sullen expression. "Dude, you okay? You look pail. Did something happen?"

Chuck placed his hand on Morgan’s shoulder. "You have no idea..." 'And I plan to keep it that way.' He thought...


End file.
